Patch's Adventures of Mighty Mouse
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Muscles Mouse gets a letter from his old friend Mike who in actuality is Mighty Mouse the famed superhero from Mouseville, and Muscles invites his cousin Jerry and their good friend Patch to come to town with them to meet him and his girlfriend, Pearl Pureheart, as well as Mike's new adoptive son who was a big fan of Mighty Mouse, named Scrappy and they have a big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts with a knocking at a mouse-sized door as a familiar strong brown mouse stopped his weight-lifting to go see who it was.

"All right, all right, hold on, hold on." Muscles said as he put his weight down and came to the door and opened it up.

"Muscles Mouse?" A mail mouse asked.

"Yes?" Muscles replied.

"Mail for you." The mail mouse said as he gave him the letter that had a stamp saying it was from Mouseville.

"Thanks," Muscles replied as he took the letter and flicked a coin for the mail mouse while shutting the door. "Ah, mail from Mouseville..." he then opened up the envelope to read the letter.

 ** _"Dear Muscles:_**

 ** _How are you? I know that you must still be as strong enough to handle any cat or anyone that tries to push you around, anyways, if you're up for it, there's a house that's for sale in Mouseville and I thought that maybe you would like to move here. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the building is also a part of a gym which is why I thought you'd like to move in, anyways, give me your answer as soon as you can_**

 ** _From Mike Mouse."_**

"Hmm..." Muscles hummed as he looked all around his home. "I suppose I could use a change of scenery." He soon brought out a piece of paper and mouse-sized pen.

The cats of Muscles's neighborhood nervously shivered as they weren't sure what to do as they expected him to come out any minute to beat them up.

"Dear Mike..." Muscles began his letter.

Seconds later, he was done with his letter as his answer to Mike. Muscles soon came out of his hole which made the cats run away as he then put the letter into the mail box and put the flag up as outgoing mail. The mail mouse soon came and got the letter before running back to Mouseville before any cats would get him. Muscles then decided to pack up and get ready for his upcoming move into Mouseville, and where he would have to tell his cousin and friends that he was moving after packing and where it wouldn't take that much time as he had gotten faster after his adventure with his cousin and friends.

* * *

Patch was lying on the floor while talking with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo about Spring Break.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but I only got tickets for me and Atticus to go to Rio," Mo told her foster cousin. "I'm sure there's something you can do while we're gone."

"Don't the Monster High girls want you to see them?" Atticus added.

"Well, Lagoona _did_ invite me and the others to visit The Great Barrier Reef." Cherry admitted.

"So, why don't you go with them?" Atticus asked.

"Okay... But don't have too much fun at Rio without me..." Cherry replied. "I hear they have beautiful birds over there."

"We'll try to not have too much fun." Atticus said.

Patch soon heard a whistle and came outside while they talked and saw he got a letter from Jerry's strong cousin. He opened the letter and read what it said.

 ** _'Hey, Patch, this is Muscles, what are ya up to these days? How'd you like to come with me to help me get settled into my new home in Mouseville? Mike's given me a great offer on a new home close to the gym.'_**

"Wow!" Patch smiled.

"What's up, boy?" Atticus asked his dog as he took a break from the Spring Break conversation.

"Guess where I'm going?" Patch smiled.

"Shelter 17?" Cherry asked.

"Nope." Patch shook his head.

"To see Colette?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-uh." Patch shook his head again.

"Um... Hmm..." Mo paused to think. "With Spot and his grandparents to the circus, or maybe look for clues with Blue and Steve, oh, I know! Maybe you're off to see Kipper the Dog."

"You've been hanging out with babies too much." Cherry teased.

"Okay, we give up, where are you going?" Atticus asked.

"To Mouseville!" Patch smiled.

"Mouseville?!" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo replied.

Cherry just laughed at the name of Mouseville.

"Have a great time there." Atticus smiled at his Dalmatian.

"Thanks," Patch smiled back. "I'll bring you guys back something."

"What?" Cherry replied. "Cheese?"

"Maybe." Patch shrugged.

"Either way, have fun, boy," Atticus smiled to his dog. "It sounds great."

"Oh, I will." Patch smiled back before making his way out.

"So, where were we?" Atticus asked.

"Spring Break..." Cherry replied. "James won a contest at his work, so Mo won tickets to Rio."

"Ohh, yeah." Atticus smiled out of realization.

"I guess we'll just see each other next week then." Cherry replied.

"Don't worry, Cherry, if there was another ticket, I'd let you come along." Mo promised.

"Maybe next time." Cherry said.

* * *

Patch soon went off to get going so he could visit Mouseville where Muscles was going to move to to be closer with his friend, Mike, AKA Mighty Mouse, and where the strong brown mouse even invited his cousin.

"Thanks for letting me come too, Muscles," Jerry smiled to his stronger cousin. "This feels like a dream come true: meeting Mighty Mouse in the fur."

"I had a feeling you would want to come." Muscles smiled as he carried his luggage.

"You know me so well." Jerry smiled back.

A mouse sized taxi soon arrived and where Patch shrank down to mouse size.

"I'll never get used to this magic stuff." Muscles shuddered.

"Don't worry, magic can be a good thing if you use it for anything but evil." Patch said as they got in the taxi.

Muscles shrugged as he soon got in first with Jerry in the middle and Patch at the end.

"To Mouseville." Muscles told the cab driver.

"Ya got it." The driver nodded and drove them out of town.

* * *

While the taxi was taking them to Mouseville, a strong black mouse in the said town had gotten a letter from Muscles.

 **'Hey, Mike, it's Muscles, thank you so much for your letter, we'll be right over, also, make sure you keep Pearl Pureheart safe.'**

"We?" Mike smiled. "Sounds like he's bringing some guests with him."

A beautiful brown female mouse with fluffy blonde hair in a pink dress with a matching bow soon sang to herself as she walked down the street, passing by Mike's home.

"And I'll be sure to keep Pearl safe," Mike said. "I better tell her that Muscles's coming."

The female mouse kept going.

"Erm... Pearl?" Mike called out as he came to the female mouse. "Hey, Pearl!"

"Oh... Hello, Mike~" Pearl smiled to him.

"Pearl, do you remember Muscles?" Mike asked.

"Wasn't he that one mouse who became your student in gym?" Pearl asked back.

"Yes, that's the one." Mike nodded.

"What about him?" Pearl asked.

"Well, he's coming over with some guests." Mike replied.

"That's great!" Pearl smiled. "It sure has been a while since we saw him."

"I was hoping you didn't mind." Mike smiled back.

"I don't mind at all and I can't wait for him to meet Scrappy." Pearl smiled back.

"It'll be a lot of fun." Mike replied.

"Here, I'll help ya clean up." Pearl offered.

"Thanks." Mike smiled.

"No problem, Mike." Pearl smiled back.

And so, the two of them got started on cleaning up.

* * *

Muscles looked out the window of the cab as they rode off.

"How's Robyn?" Patch smiled to Jerry.

"She's doing great." Jerry smiled back.

"I guess she and Jonny are gonna start dating, huh?" Patch guessed.

"Yep." Jerry smiled.

* * *

After driving for a while, their taxi driver finally got them to Mouseville.

"We're here, gang." The driver told the trio behind him as he pulled up beside Mike's home.

"Thanks for the ride." Muscles said.

"Sure thing." The driver nodded.

Muscles, Patch, and Jerry then came out of the cab and waved to the driver once they reached their destination. The driver soon drove off after dropping them off.

"Right this way, gang." Muscles told the others.

They soon went up to Mike's house.

* * *

Muscles knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice asked.

"That must be Pearl," Muscles told the others. "It's me, Muscles Mouse!"

"You can come in!" Mike's voice smiled.

Muscles soon came inside. "Mike, long time no see."

"Ah, Muscles, good to see ya." Mike smiled to the strong brown mouse.

The two of them soon hugged as they were friends as well as mentor and student.

"Wow, you sure haven't let up on lifting weights." Muscles smiled after they finished their hug.

"I'm a _mighty_ mouse, what can ya do?" Mike chuckled.

"Easy." Pearl teased her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you sure are a 'Mighty Mouse'." Muscles winked with a smirk towards Mike.

The two soon laughed together before giving each other a friendly hug.

"How long have you known?" Mike asked Muscles as he knew that wink was a sign that the strong brown mouse knew his secret.

"Oh, a pretty long time," Muscles replied. "I was always wondering why I never saw you two in the same place, but no worries, your secret is safe for us."

"Me too," Pearl smiled. "It's so good to meet new friends. Oh, Muscles, I think my sister would love to meet you~"

"And I'd love to meet her," Muscles smiled back. "Anyway, this is my cousin, Jerry and our friend, Patch."

"Hi there." Jerry waved.

"Hi." Patch smiled.

"Your friend Patch kind of looks like a dog." Pearl said.

"I actually I am, I just shrunk down to size." Patch replied.

"How?" Mike asked.

"Magic." Patch smiled.

"Like real magic?" Mike asked with a gulp.

"Don't worry, my magic is good magic." Patch assured him.

"What's wrong with magic?" Jerry asked Mike.

"I'm vulnerable to magic and Limburgerite." Mike said.

"Oh, well, don't worry, Patch won't hurt you." Jerry promised.

"Is Limburgerite like Kryptonite?" Patch wondered.

"Yes, but instead, it's very old cheese." Mike nodded.

"Ooh... That kinda sounds gross..." Patch grimaced.

"It is," Mike nodded. "Trust me."

"Oh, and before we forget, we have someone for you to meet, Muscles." Pearl smiled.

"Uh, and who would that be?" Muscles asked curiously.

"You can come out now." Mike smiled behind him.

Pearl giggled as she did the same while Muscles looked curious with Jerry and Patch. A young mouse with a red tuft of hair on his hair came out, looking a little shy.

"Oh, who's this little guy, huh?" Muscles asked Mike and Pearl.

"Uh, h-hi," The young mouse smiled. "I'm Scrappy."

"Aw, nice to meet ya, Scrappy," Muscles smiled back. "I'm Muscles."

"Whoa, you look as strong as Mike and Mighty Mouse." Scrappy smiled back.

"Aw, thanks," Muscles chuckled. "Your pal Mike here helped me get to where I am today."

"Cool." Scrappy smiled.

"Yeah, very," Muscles chuckled. "Anyway, this is my cousin Jerry and our friend, Patch."

"Is that a mouse-sized dog?" Scrappy asked about Patch.

"Yes, I am." Patch smiled.

"This is amazing." Scrappy smiled back.

"Yep," Patch smiled. "Sure is."

"New sidekick?" Muscles asked Mike about Scrappy.

"Nope, he's my adoptive son." Mike smiled.

"Congratulations." Muscles smiled back.

"Thanks." Mike smiled back.

Mike and Muscles soon heard fire engines.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Mike asked.

"Sounds like a fire." Muscles nodded.

"We didn't hear anything." Jerry said as he cleaned out his right ear.

"I've got a job to do now." Mike told Jerry and Patch.

"We understand." Patch said.

* * *

"Now, here I come to save the day!" Mike grinned before he soon changed into the famed superhero: Mighty Mouse.

"Want some company?" Muscles asked.

"Sure, but maybe you should have your own superhero guise." Mighty Mouse suggested to his old friend.

Scrappy nodded in agreement to that.

"Sounds like a good idea." Muscles nodded.

"Anyway, I gotta get goin'!" Mighty Mouse said before zipping off to save the day like he always did in Mouseville.

Muscles soon joined him after putting on a similar outfit only with different color.

"So, who are you?" Mighty Mouse asked. "Muscle Mouse?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Muscles smirked.

"All right, then let's go." Mighty Mouse nodded as they soon came to the fire which called them to the rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the two mice got to their destination, they found a building that had caught on fire.

" _Another_ burning building?" Mighty Mouse asked. "Guess I should've seen that coming."

The fire seemed to be bigger than a normal burning building.

"Come on, Muscle." Mighty Mouse said.

Muscles nodded as he then helped his superhero mouse friend to save the day. The two of them soon flew to the building and started to take in big deep breaths. Mighty Mouse looked to Muscles and counted down from three with his fingers and then Muscles nodded to that, and they blew the fire away like it was a simple birthday cake candle, and where everyone in the building was safe now. Mighty Mouse smiled to his friend as they saved the day together.

"Look, there's another hero with Mighty Mouse!" A father mouse pointed out.

"A new hero and sidekick?" The mother mouse wondered as she carried their baby.

"Sidekick?" Muscle Mouse replied. "I'd rather go with 'partner'."

"Hooray for Mighty Mouse and his new partner!" The mice from the building cheered.

"What's your name?" A female mouse smiled down at the new superhero from the building.

"My name is... Muscle..." Muscles replied as he decided to just go by that as a hero since no one in Mouseville really knew him. "Muscle Mouse... A good friend and partner of Mighty Mouse's."

"Yay!" The mice cheered.

Mighty Mouse and Muscle smiled together as they helped save them and soon flew off again.

"What a mouse~" The female mouse gushed to Muscles.

They were about to head back to Mike's house only to be stopped by the sound of guns firing.

"Ugh... I don't like guns," Muscles groaned. "What could that be?"

* * *

They both soon looked at the source and found the source at a bank.

"Looks like it's time to play Cops and Robbers." Mighty Mouse told his new partner who was also his old friend.

"Yep, sure looks like it." Muscle Mouse said before flying off to the bank with him.

"All right, freeze!" A robber glared. "And put your hands up!"

"Well, which is it?" A teller replied. "Do you want us to freeze or put our hands up?"

"I say we just shoot" A big strong mouse smirked as he came from behind the teller.

The teller soon screamed. " **MIGHTY MOUSE, WHERE ARE YOU?!** "

"Yeah, just let him so I can crush him." The big strong mouse smirked as he smashed the counter with just his right fist.

Mighty Mouse and Muscles soon flew in.

"Mighty Mouse, and his new partner!" The teller smiled in relief.

"That's us!" Mighty Mouse and Muscles grinned.

"Oh, twice the fun then." The big strong mouse smirked as he pound his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Aw, you bad guys make me laugh," Muscles smirked back. "I take on my share of cats, and now you're next on my beating up list."

"We'll see about that, my name's Buster, and I'm unlike most mice." The big, strong mouse smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"How's that?" Muscles glared at Buster.

"Because I'm stronger than any ordinary mouse." Buster smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Muscles huffed as he came toward Buster.

"Tough guy, huh?" Buster smirked. "Well, I'll take care of you next after Mighty Mouse."

"Why not now?" Muscles glared.

"Watch and learn, new guy." Buster huffed as he soon jumped and tackled Mighty Mouse.

"Oof!" Mighty Mouse grunted.

"Mighty!" Muscles gasped for his friend.

"How do ya like me now?" Buster grinned sadistically towards Muscles.

Mighty Mouse began to grunt as he tried to get free.

"You're dead, Mighty Mouse, let's have a little chat." Buster smirked before he soon began to beat the superhero up which was a horrible sight for the citizens of Mouseville to see.

Buster was soon tackled from behind by Muscles.

"Hey!" Buster glared.

"Hi." Muscles glared back.

Buster began to grunt and struggle as he began to try to get free from Muscles's grip. Mighty Mouse soon got up, but then felt an actual pain in his side.

"I'd put the money back if I was youse." Muscles glared as he punished Buster.

"Okay, okay." Buster said as he was lifted off the ground.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Muscles glared at Buster.

Buster soon gave the money back before being sent to prison with his gang.

"Here ya go, buddy." Muscles smiled to the teller as he gave the money back.

"Oh, thank you, new hero." The teller smiled back.

"You're very welcome," Muscles smiled, he may had been rough and tough, but he was nice to those who needed him. "You take care now."

"Oh, I will." The teller replied as he accepted the money.

The police mice soon took the mouse gang to jail.

"We'll meet again, Mighty and Muscle Mouse!" Buster glared. "This, I swear!" He was soon taken away with his gang to a maximum security prison.

* * *

Mighty Mouse and Muscle Mouse soon left the scene as everyone cheered for them, now going back as Mike and Muscles.

"That was intense." Mike said.

"You said it." Muscles agreed.

"Ooh, ooh, you gotta tell me all about it!" Scrappy beamed.

"Well, first there a building on fire, though the fire was bigger than usual." Mike started.

"Bigger, huh?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah, I'd swear it was like a human house fire," Muscles added. "And where the two of us blew it out like a birthday candle."

Scrappy laughed as he listened to the story. Pearl giggled to that as she decided to show Jerry and Patch where to sleep.

"After blowing out the fire, we soon flew off and we heard guns shooting." Mike said as he went to a fridge to bring out ice for an ice pack for his side.

"It hurt you?" Scrappy asked out of shock and concern.

"Huh? Oh, the guns didn't, but this mouse Buster did." Mike said.

"Another mouse hurt you?" Scrappy asked out of even more shock.

"Yes, a big strong mouse, but Muscles was able to overpower him." Mike said as he kept the ice pack on his side.

"Oh, poor Mike~" Pearl cooed as she came to him and hugged him before kissing him all over his face. "Why don't I make you a special dinner to cheer you up?"

"That would be nice." Mike smiled.

"Of course," Pearl smiled back before kissing him again. "Oh, my poor Mikey~"

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" Scrappy complained about the kissing.

"You could always go and watch TV." Mike said.

"Thanks." Scrappy said before going off to watch TV anyway.

Mike and Pearl rolled their eyes before chuckling as Scrappy was a typical kid.

"Wait, doesn't Scrappy have homework?" Pearl asked her boyfriend.

Scrappy looked back nervously.

"Do you, Scrappy?" Mike smirked. "Do you have homework?"

"Uh, sorta..." Scrappy looked away nervously.

"I think sorta is yes because I see homework in your backpack." Mike smirked as he saw homework in his adoptive son's backpack with his X-Ray vision.

"Aw, darn..." Scrappy groaned.

"Get to your homework, you still have plenty of time until dinner." Pearl told the young gray mouse.

"Ugh... Fine..." Scrappy groaned as he soon took his backpack and went to his room to do his homework.

"So, how long have you two been a thing and when did you adopt a son?" Muscles asked.

"Well, I'd say I fell in love with Mike here, though when he was Mighty Mouse when he saved me from Oil Can Harry." Pearl started.

"Also, we've known Scrappy for a long time," Mike added. "Pearl here first met him on his first day of school when he was upset because all the friends he made had plans with their own parents, and he soon admitted that he didn't have a family of his own."

"That's nice." Muscles said.

"I remember when I first met him and told him all about Mighty Mouse from what I knew," Pearl smiled. "From then on, he was a friend to us, but once Mike and I were starting to get serious, we decided to adopt Scrappy as our own son."

"So, when did that happen?" Muscles asked.

"When we got serious?" Mike blushed. "Oh, you don't wanna hear about that."

"Oh, yeah, I do." Muscles smirked.

"No, no, no, wouldn't you rather hear about some sports?" Mike asked.

"At least tell me when you plan on getting married," Muscles smirked. "I mean, come on, The Bride of Mighty Mouse? That sounds like an adventure itself, but romantic at the same time for the chicks."

"Come on, Mikey, let's tell him." Pearl smiled.

"Well, all right, for you." Mike smiled back to her.

Pearl giggled as she then hugged him.

"Well, go on, don't keep me in suspense." Muscles chuckled.

"Okay, okay, well, the day it happened was about a week after Pearl had driven Oil Can Harry crazy." Mike said.

"My best work." Pearl smirked innocently.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _We are soon shown a normal day for Pearl as she was hostage of Petey Bald Head Pete._

 _"Let me go!" Pearl cried out._

 _"Never!" The evil cat villain laughed. "But once Mighty Mouse comes and sets off my traps, I'll be rid of him for good!"_

 _Pearl screamed for dear life for help. Mighty Mouse was resting on top of a cloud like it was a lawn chair before he heard Pearl's cry for help and went to go and save her like he always did._

 _"He should be coming any minute now." Petey smirked._

 _"What are you so happy about?" Pearl glared. "Once he gets here, you'll be back to where you belong!"_

 _"Oh, I am counting on him to come to the rescue," Petey smirked. "So then he'll set off my traps!"_

 _"What?!" Pearl gasped. "No!"_

 _"Yes!" Petey laughed at her._

 _Mighty Mouse soon came to the rescue with a glare._

 _"Ah, Mighty Mouse, right on time~" Petey smirked to his nemesis. "On time for your destruction!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Mighty Mouse glared toward Petey. He soon stepped forward and which caused the ground to shake._

 _"Mighty Mouse, be careful!" Pearl cried out._

 _A giant robot fist soon came out of the roof and pounded down on Mighty Mouse. Pearl flinched and cringed with tears in her eyes. Mighty Mouse grunted as he then began to lift the fist above of his body._

 _"Thought that might not work." Petey smirked as he pressed a big button with a robot on it._

 _"Gotcha." Mighty Mouse smirked as he lifted the robot with ease since he was a superhero animal after all._

 _"Oh, right." Petey anime sweat dropped._

 _Mighty Mouse soon flew up with the robot out of the lair and threw him into outer space. And after taking care of the robot, Mighty Mouse soon tied up Petey Bald Head Pete and freed Pearl._

 _"Oh, my hero~" Pearl swooned._

 _"That was too easy..." Mighty Mouse commented, though he carried Pearl in his arms like a bride, and he soon flew off with her._

 _"I hope you enjoyed your feast, Mighty Mouse, because that was just the appetizer." Petey smirked toward his rodent nemesis._

 _"Like I've heard that before." Mighty Mouse rolled his eyes._

"That doesn't sound as bad as you made it sound." Muscles's voice commented.

"I'll get to the part where I revealed that I was both Mike and Mighty Mouse." Mike's voice said.

"Okay..." Muscles's voice replied.

* * *

 _Mighty Mouse soon brought Pearl back to her home._

 _"Oh, thank you, Mighty Mouse," Pearl swooned. "You've done it again... You're so amazing~"_

 _"Thanks, Pearl," Mighty Mouse smiled before sighing. "But there's something I have to admit to you."_

 _"What is it, Mighty Mouse?" Pearl frowned to the superhero of Mouseville._

 _"This is a secret that I've been keeping from you." Mighty Mouse said before pulling out his alter ego's outfit from inside his cape._

 _"W-What...?" Pearl asked before her eyes widened. "M-Mike Mouse?!"_

 _"Yeah." Mighty Mouse nodded as he changed into his alter ego._

 _"No way..." Pearl whispered out of shock._

 _"I'm sorry I had to keep this from you," Mike told Pearl. "But it was the only way to make sure none of my enemies would put you in even more danger."_

 _"I suppose so..." Pearl replied. "So, you've been Mighty Mouse this whole time? I can't believe I never picked it up before."_

 _"The power of a secret identity, my dear." Mike smiled._

 _Pearl soon didn't hesitate in giving him a kiss on the lips. Mike's eyes widened and his tail stood on end, though in a good way._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Aw, that sounds like a lovely story," Patch said to Mike and Pearl as he came in. "Still a better love story than Twilight."

"What?" Mike and Pearl asked him.

"Oh, sorry," Patch replied. "I stole that from Cherry."

"Anyway, ever since that day, we've been going out." Pearl smiled.

"She was my best friend, my companion,... My rock..." Mike smiled back.

"Aw." Pearl smiled back.

"So, when did you adopt Scrappy?" Muscles asked.

"Another excellent story," Mike smiled. "We've known him for a good while of course."

"It wasn't until Mike popped the question last month..." Pearl replied before sighing sadly. "Also, social services found out that Scrappy was living alone, and was about to take him away, we didn't know where he'd live and neither did he, he of course didn't want to go. Since Mike and I have thought about having a future together with our own family, we stepped in, and we filled out some paperwork, and luckily, we got to adopt Scrappy."

"I think a good flashback will explain it a lot more." Patch said.

"Why don't you start it, Mikey?" Pearl suggested. "I'm gonna start dinner..." she then looked to Patch. "What would you like?"

"I'm alright with anything." Patch said.

"That settles it," Pearl smiled as she went into the kitchen. "Cheese it is."

Mike chuckled to that.

"So, about Scrappy's adoption?" Patch asked.

"Aw, right..." Mike nodded.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It was another day in Mouseville School, Scrappy sat in his desk while he and his fellow students were learning another thing for the day until the final bell would ring to dismiss them, and where it seemed like it would be another normal day for Scrappy as the lessons weren't as exciting as his experiences of what he would learn with Mighty Mouse. The bell soon rang._

 _"All right, class, before you go, one more thing..." The teacher told the students before they could leave. "Next week is Parents' Night, so your parents will come to school to hear all about you, and how you're doing..."_

 _"Uh-oh..." Scrappy gulped nervously since he was an orphan._

 _"Anyway, off you all go." The teacher smiled._

 _The students then cheered and ran off out of the door._

 _"Scrappy, I can't wait to meet your parents." The teacher said to the young mouse boy._

 _"Oh, yeah, um, they can't make it, because of work?...Yeah, that's it!" Scrappy replied. "They're too busy for work, I mean, they gotta get up really early in the morning, like at 5:00 AM."_

 _"Really?" The teacher asked._

 _"Yeah, um, sorry about that, have a good weekend, see ya Monday!" Scrappy smiled nervously before running out the door._

 _"Hmm..." The teacher hummed before seeing social services outside._

 _Scrappy rushed off to get out of school as a firm adult mouse woman came out of her van. The orphaned young mouse noticed the adult mouse woman and had a bad feeling._

 _"May I help you, ma'am?" The teacher asked the mouse woman._

 _"I'm with social services, and I have questions concerning your student by the name of Scrappy." The adult mouse woman replied._

 _"This is Scrappy," The teacher said. "Why? Is there something wrong?"_

 _"There are no reports of an adult in his home, whether a parent or a guardian, and we have Intel that his biological parents have perished in a fire when he was a baby, leaving him to be orphaned," The social services mouse replied. "He must be taken into custody for a foster home with a foster family right away, and to be relocated."_

 _"T-To where?" The teacher frowned._

 _"Possibly away from Mouseville so he'll be safe from the danger Mighty Mouse saves us from," The child services woman replied. "Surely you knew Scrappy was an orphan when you enrolled him."_

 _"I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't, but I was wondering why I'd never met his parents." The teacher had to admit._

 _"Well, I'm here to pick him up." The child services woman said._

 _Scrappy tiptoed away from the van so he wouldn't be seen as the teacher talked with the woman from child services. The teacher saw Scrappy and decided to stall the woman from child services._

 _"Is something out there?" The woman was about to face the window, but it was too late, she saw him from the corner of her eyes as he ran off._

 _"Run, Scrappy, run!" The teacher cried out for the orphan mouse boy._

 _Scrappy soon ran off into town, passing by houses he often visited to try to get adopted into since he hated being parent less, especially when his birthday was held on an annual celebration that no one paid attention to him like a family would. Although, they did celebrate his birthday on that day while celebrating the annual celebration._

* * *

 _" **SCRAPPY!** " The child services woman screamed._

 _"I gotta get away from her!" Scrappy panicked. "I'll never see Mouseville again if I go away with her, and that means I can't be pals with Mighty Mouse!" He soon bumped into Mike._

 _Scrappy groaned as he fell back on the ground._

 _"Well, hello there, Scrappy." Mike smiled to the boy._

 _"Mike, quick, hide me!" Scrappy begged._

 _"What's going on?" Mike asked._

 _"Child Services," Scrappy hid behind him. "They're gonna take me away from Mouseville forever!"_

 _"What?" Mike asked. "But what about your parents?"_

 _"I don't have any." Scrappy frowned as he put his hands in his pockets with his ears drooping downward._

 _Mike frowned at this and knew just what he had to do._

 _"Scrappy?" The woman's voice called._

 _"Aw, nips, she's coming this way!" Scrappy panicked. "At this rate, I'll be in the middle of nowhere with probably no television or cartoons! And worst of all, I won't see you ever again!"_

 _"Yes, you will," Mike said. "Because Pearl and I will adopt you."_

 _"W-What?" Scrappy asked before smiling. "Ya mean it?"_

 _"Of course I mean it." Mike smiled back._

 _The woman from child services came over here._

 _"Scrappy, there you are," Mike said like he was the mouse boy's father. "Your mother and I have been worried about you."_

 _"What?" The woman blinked in surprise._

 _"Sorry, Dad, I just got out of school." Scrappy said._

 _"Scrappy is your son?" The woman asked out of disbelief._

 _"Oh, yes," Mike replied as he hugged Scrappy. "I've been driving a bus around the world lately, so I haven't been able to be home with Scrappy for a while."_

 _"And as for his mother?" The woman folded her arms like she didn't believe him._

 _Pearl soon came by at the very minute._

 _"Mama!" Scrappy smiled to Pearl._

 _"Mama?" Pearl replied._

 _"Go with it." Mike whispered to her._

 _Pearl was about to ask but soon saw the child services woman and decided to ask later. Scrappy hugged Mike and Pearl like they were her parents and smiled innocently to the child services woman, though hid a smirk since now she couldn't take him away. The child services woman soon decided to leave._

 _"Man, that was a close call," Scrappy said to Mike and Pearl. "Thanks, guys, I appreciate it."_

 _"You know we love you, Scrappy." Mike smiled._

 _"We sure do, now mind explaining what that was about?" Pearl asked._

 _"Child Services found out that I was living alone," Scrappy explained. "That lady was gonna take me away to send me away from Mouseville and give me a foster family."_

 _"Oh, my..." Pearl frowned._

 _"I guess I'll leave you guys alone now." Scrappy shuffled his feet as he was about to leave._

 _"Wait." Pearl said._

 _"For what?" Scrappy turned back to him._

 _"Why... Why don't you live with us?" Pearl asked._

 _"Really?" Scrappy smiled._

 _"Of course," Pearl smiled back. "Mike and I were just talking about starting a family of our own someday, and maybe you'd like to help be a part of it?"_

 _"I'd love to." Scrappy smiled back._

 _Mike and Pearl opened their arms for Scrappy._

 _Scrappy laughed and jumped into their arms and hugged them. "I got my own family!"_

* * *

 _They soon signed the adoption forms._

 _"Scrappy, enjoy your new parents," The caretaker told the young mouseling. "Mike Mouse and Pearl Pureheart."_

 _"Mom!" Scrappy smiled as he hugged Pearl._

 _"Oh, look at you~" Pearl cooed as she hugged him back while the caretaker let him enjoy his time with his new parents. "Aren't you just the sweetest little guy?"_

 _"Isn't he adorable?" Mike agreed._

 _"My new dad's gonna be Mighty Mouse?" Scrappy smiled. "Awwwwesome!"_

 _"Mighty Mouse?" The caretaker asked out of confusion._

 _"Uh, I'm a mighty happy mouse to have Scrappy as my new son." Mike covered up._

 _'Whew.' Scrappy thought to himself._

 _This was the start of a beautiful future._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And that's how we adopted Scrappy." Mike smiled with Pearl.

"Aww..." Jerry smiled to the story.

"Now it's our turn for a question." Pearl said.

"Yeah, like when did you get superpowers?" Mike asked Muscles.

"Other than my amazing muscles?" Muscles smirked to Mike and Pearl as he flexed his arms.

"Come on, we're serious." Pearl said as she continued making dinner.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Muscles chuckled. "Well, I was visiting this medieval fair, and there was a fortune teller, I decided to talk with her..."

* * *

 **Yet another flashback**

 _Muscles had left his hometown and decided to visit a fair that was happening in town and there was a female mouse fortune teller who seemed to be looking right at him from behind the shadows. Muscles soon noticed that the fortune teller was looking at him and decided to see what she wanted._

 _"Come in... Come in, my child..." The fortune teller greeted._

 _"Hey there." Muscles said as he sat down in front of her crystal ball._

 _"I am Lady Wisteria," The fortune teller replied. "I understand that you are more than a mere mouse."_

 _"Did my muscles give it away?" Muscles smirked as he flexed his arms._

 _"Yes, yes, you seem as brave and heroic..." Lady Wisteria replied. "You must know of The Tale of Despereaux, but let's talk more about you... You could be strong as god-like mice... Almost like Mighty Mouse himself or any other mouse hero in this or any other generation... I may seem like a simple fortune teller attendant, but I, like you, am more than I seem to be."_

 _"Me? Like Mighty Mouse?" Muscles shook his head. "No, no, no."_

 _"I know, but you could probably have much more strength in you," Lady Wisteria told him. "Perhaps, strong enough to be like a Mouse God of some sorts."_

 _"Really? How?" Muscles asked her._

 _"There is a Sword in the Blue Cheese," Lady Wisteria pointed into the distance. "Many have tried and failed, as it'll give them the power, magic, and strength of a mouse unlike any other as a reward, but no one has been strong enough to obtain it, but maybe, you are the lucky one, my friend."_

 _"Cool, where is it?" Muscles smiled._

 _"It is in the center of the festival." Lady Wisteria said._

 _"Gee, thanks, lady." Muscles smirked._

 _"My pleasure... Muscles..." Lady Wisteria replied._

 _Muscles soon stopped in his tracks. "How did you know my name?" He asked the fortune teller._

 _"I told you, I am a lady of fortune." Lady Wisteria giggled innocently._

 _"Ohh," Muscles said before leaving to get to the center of the festival. "Well, anyway, thanks, Lady Wisteria!"_

 _"Anytime, my child, anytime." Lady Wisteria replied._

* * *

 _Muscles soon stood in line as many of the other male mice tried to pull the sword out of the old block of cheese which was hard as a stone by now, and where each one seemed to fail, even ones with robotic arms. Muscles soon went up next and rolled up his sleeves as he took the sword._

 _"Oh, please if we couldn't, how is he going to-?" A white mouse was about to ask with a smirk._

 _Muscles was soon seen able to take the sword out of the old cheese. A heavenly glow seemed to shine all around him and all of the mice gasped in shock._

 _"Never mind." The white mouse said._

 _"The prophecy has been fulfilled..." Lady Wisteria replied in astonishment. "He will now have all the power and magic to be a very extraordinary mouse."_

 _All of the mice soon knelt before Muscles._

 _"Hey, this ain't bad..." Muscles smirked. "This is better than when I showed that pussycat that Jerry lives with how to treat a mouse."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And that's how." Muscles said.

"Do you still have the sword?" Mike asked.

Muscles took out one suitcase and opened it before unveiling his new sword. "I feel like the He-Man of mice," he then smirked. "And I'm not just saying that because of my increase in muscles."

Mike and Pearl giggled to this, but were amazed by the sword.

"I could be a superhero like you." Muscles told Mike.

"You sure have come a long way since we first met." Mike smiled as he felt proud of Muscles.

"I sure have." Muscles said he pounded his own chest with pride.

"Awesome!" Scrappy's voice said.

Everyone then turned to behind the couch to find Scrappy there.

"Oh, uh, hey there." Scrappy smiled innocently.

"Are you done with your homework already?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Scrappy replied.

"Prove it." Mike smirked.

"Okay, I will." Scrappy replied as he then went back to his room to show him his homework.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little while, Scrappy soon came back with his homework. Mike and Pearl decided to check it out to make sure Scrappy actually did it.

"Whoever invented homework needs a serious therapist," Scrappy commented as he put his hands in his pockets. "What'd it ever do for me?"

"Good grades?" Patch guessed.

"Whatever..." Scrappy rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Good, good." Mike nodded about how the homework looked so far.

"Oh, Scrappy, if you keep this up, you might make the Honor Roll in school." Pearl smiled.

"But that's for nerds!" Scrappy's eyes widened and his tail and ears even stood on end.

"Not just for nerds." Muscles said.

"Oh, it so is..." Scrappy scoffed. "No one ever cool ended up on the Honor Roll."

"I ended up on the Honor Roll when I was your age." Pearl smirked.

"Y-You did...?" Scrappy asked. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Pearl assured him.

Scrappy shrugged.

"Good job, Scrappy," Mike approved. "I guess you can have ice cream after dinner."

"What if I had dessert first and then dinner?" Scrappy tried to compromise.

"Nice try." Mike smirked.

"Aw, well, can't blame a kid for tryin'..." Scrappy shrugged. "Hey, guys, can I take Patch to the movies on Saturday? They show old Mighty Mouse cartoons all day."

"Well, since your homework is very well done, sure, just remember your manners." Mike smiled.

"Yeah, no talking during the movie." Pearl added.

"When do I ever do that?" Scrappy asked.

Pearl and Mike began to have flashbacks of when Scrappy talked during the movie.

"Old Mighty Mouse cartoons?" Patch asked Scrappy.

"Aw, yeah, they're awesome!" Scrappy beamed. "Please come with me, all the other kids will be there!"

"Sure." Patch smiled.

"Yes!" Scrappy beamed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Soon enough, the cheese dinner was ready and Pearl began to serve everyone at the table, and where everyone loved the cheese dinner with no complaints.

"Oh, sweet Gouda..." Jerry smiled in amazement. "The awesomeness of Swiss... The passion of pepper jack... Pearl, you are amazing."

"Oh, thank you, Jerry." Pearl smiled back.

"So, you live with a cat?" Scrappy asked Jerry. "Is he evil?"

"Nope." Jerry shook his head.

"Does he eat you?" Scrappy asked.

"No." Jerry replied.

"I don't get it," Scrappy said. "How do you live with a cat?"

"I just do." Jerry said.

"How long?" Scrappy asked.

"As long as before I can even remember," Jerry shrugged. "Sure, Tom and I had our fights, but we're getting along better these days ever since Robyn adopted us as her pets."

"A cat and a mouse getting along?" Scrappy asked out of confusion.

"We learned how to become friends from two strangers we met the night we were abandoned," Jerry replied. "They were a dog and a flea."

"Wow." Scrappy said.

"I trust cats after one saved my life with my brothers and sisters." Patch said.

"So, not all cats are bad?" Scrappy asked.

"Nope," Patch smiled. "You just gotta know who to trust."

"Wow." Scrappy smiled back.

* * *

Everyone continued to eat dinner and after they ate, they went to get settled in. Patch was going to stay with Scrappy in his room while Jerry and Muscles would share a room.

Jerry couldn't help but notice that there were baby stuff around the house, though Scrappy obviously wasn't a baby, unless... "I think Pearl and Mike are going to have a baby." He smiled.

"We might be gone when you guys get up," Mike told their guests. "Pearl and I are gonna have a check-up with the doctor."

"Take your time." Muscles said.

"Thanks, Muscles," Mike smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

"Your girlfriend must feel so lucky to have you." Pearl added.

"Oh, uh, I don't have a girlfriend." Muscles stated.

"Really?" Pearl and Mike asked out of surprise.

"I just want a girl who loves me for me and not my strength," Muscles sighed. "And where most girls have only come to me for my strength and muscles."

"Ah, yes," Mike replied. "That old dilemma."

"Well, I think my sister might be the girl your looking for." Pearl said.

"Remind me again of your sister?" Muscles asked Pearl.

"Yeah, tell us about her." Patch said.

"What do you wanna know about her?" Pearl smiled.

"Everything." Muscles shrugged.

"Who is she anyway?" Jerry asked Pearl. "I have a sister too."

"Well, she's nice and she's not all that much into men mice with strength or muscles, but just into nice and caring mice and is an excellent cook." Pearl smiled.

"Hmm..." Muscles hummed in thought. "She sounds amazing, what's her name?"

"Melanie." Pearl smiled.

"Melanie..." Muscles repeated. "That's a cute name."

"I'll have to invite her over sometime," Pearl smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Muscles sincerely smiled back.

* * *

It was soon late which meant it was time for bed for everyone, even though Scrappy didn't want to go to bed, but eventually, he felt tired and Mike put him into bed.

"Good night, Scrappy." Mike smiled.

"Night, Dad." Scrappy smiled back.

Mike smiled, feeling touched as Scrappy called him 'Dad' before turning out the light and shutting the door so that Scrappy could sleep. He soon went to bed and slept with Pearl. Pearl smiled to Mike and snuggled him in her sleep, though the trip to the doctor tomorrow was going to give them an even bigger surprise than they could ever imagine about their relationship, and where that would lead to the day they had been planning for a long time.

* * *

The next morning soon came, but Mighty Mouse's enemies were planning a surefire way to destroy him and be rid of him in Mouseville forever. Mike and Pearl came to the doctor with excited smiles after doing some tests.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mouse," The doctor smiled. "You'll be having triplets."

"TRIPLETS?!" Mike and Pearl gasped in unison.

"Oops, um, sorry, I read it wrong; you'll just be having twins." The doctor smiled nervously.

Mike and Pearl were still shocked at the idea of having more than one baby at once.

"And would you like to know if they'll be boys or girls or a boy and a girl?" The doctor asked them.

"Well, we wanted to wait, but if you can tell us, yes, please." Pearl accepted.

"That way we can narrow down names too." Mike added as the doctor brought out Pearl's personal file.

"Okay," The doctor smiled. "They're a boy and a girl."

"One of each," Pearl smiled back. "That sounds perfect."

"Now, just remember, it's too early to see any more, but come back in, oh, I'd say three weeks, and we can find out more about your babies." The doctor suggested.

"That's great." Mike smiled.

"They should be very happy and healthy, and I'm happy for you, Mr. and Mrs. Mouse." The doctor smiled back.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Mike smiled as he shook hands with the doctor, though he was so happy about being a father, he couldn't control his strength.

"Uh, Mr. Mouse?" The doctor squeaked. "Could you loosen your grip, a little? I'm gonna need that hand later!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Doc!" Mike yelped and soon let go of his hand.

The doctor's hand now almost looked crushed.

"Sorry..." Mike smiled nervously. "I guess I got too excited."

"Who do you think you are, Super Mouse?" The doctor chuckled, though winced from his hand's pain. "Ooh, I better call a nurse."

"Well, we'll just be on our way out." Pearl smiled nervously.

"So long, Doctor, thanks for the news." Mike added.

"Bye!" Pearl and Mike said before zipping out of the doctor's office.

Once they were far enough away, it was safe for them to talk.

"Twins..." Pearl sighed with a smile. "A boy and a girl... Well, I guess we better decide on names..."

"How about Mortimer for the boy?" Mike offered.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Pearl shrugged. "Mortimer Mouse sounds a little obnoxious in my opinion."

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right, that name does sound obnoxious." Mike nodded.

"We'll think it over a little more." Pearl decided as they soon went back home.

Mike nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Mike and Pearl came home, Muscles was working out while Jerry read a book, though Patch and Scrappy went to the movies to see the Mighty Mouse cartoon marathon they had every weekend.

"So, how'd it go?" Muscles asked them while doing push-ups.

"Went smoothly," Mike replied. "We're having twins."

"A boy and a girl." Pearl added.

"That's great." Muscles smiled.

"Scrappy and Patch went to the movies." Jerry told the couple.

"We had a feeling that they did." Pearl said.

"I thought I'd try out your equipment, Mike," Muscles said. "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, but I'll need those for crime fighting later." Mike warned with a chuckle.

"Why not share?" Pearl asked while rubbing her boyfriend's/future husband's muscles to playfully make him weak.

"Hey!" Mike playfully pouted to her.

Jerry chuckled to that.

"Please, Mikey?" Pearl playfully used her puppy dog eyes as she held his right arm.

"Well, okay," Mike smiled to her. "For you."

Pearl giggled and hugged him. "Say, Jerry, why don't you work out?" She then asked.

"Uh, that's okay, Pearl," Jerry replied. "I get enough exercise from Tom chasing me all day." He soon flexed one of his arms to show a muscle only for it to lag.

"You could use some upper body strength, cous." Muscles suggested to Jerry.

"I guess being chased by Tom isn't enough." Jerry said.

"Uh-huh." Muscles chuckled as he gave a barbell to his cousin.

Jerry yelped and soon fell to the floor with the barbell due to not being that strong. "Maybe I should try to start off with something easier." The weaker brown mouse grunted.

"This is gonna take a lot of work." Pearl commented.

"We've got a long way to go." Mike and Muscles added in agreement about making a man out of Jerry.

"Do you have any less heavier weights?" Jerry asked Mike as he got free from the dumbbell.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Mike hummed in thought as he went to the back part of his gym to find equipment for Jerry to begin with since he was a beginner before he then thought back to when he first met Muscles. "Well, I don't have anything for you to use, but you might wanna visit my old gym." He then suggested to Jerry.

"Hmm... Sounds like a good place to start." Jerry said.

"Sounds good to me." Muscles approved.

"Why don't we go there since Scrappy and Patch are at the movies?" Mike suggested.

"Sounds good." Jerry agreed.

They all soon went to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile at the movies..._**

"Look out, Mighty Mouse!" Scrappy screamed in his seat.

"Shh!" A mouse girl beside him glared.

 _'Now I understand what Mike and Pearl meant.'_ Patch thought to herself.

"Oh, man, this is the best part, Patch!" Scrappy laughed. "This is when Mighty Mouse sends those Martian Cats back to where they came from!"

This caused the rest of the mouse kids to groan out of annoyance as the next part was ruined. Patch sunk in his seat slightly, though this reminded him of when he would watch Thunderbolt with his brothers and sisters and he knew every episode better than any of them. Luckily for the rest of the audience, the Mighty Mouse movie was soon over.

"Ah, that was awesome," Scrappy smiled. "Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase."

"It sure was something." Patch replied.

They soon left to go and do something else.

"So, whatya wanna do now, Patch?" Scrappy asked his new friend which excited him.

"Hmm... Not sure," Patch said. "Are there any arcades here?"

"Yeah!" Scrappy beamed. "Let's go!"

Scrappy then led Patch to the video game arcade so that they could play some video games together.

* * *

When they got there, they saw a new video game that looked like virtual reality and had an image of Mighty Mouse.

"Hey, kids," A vendor smiled to them. "You should check out the new Mighty Mouse game."

"What's it called?" Patch smiled back.

"The Adventures of You and Mighty Mouse," The vendor said. "It's a virtual reality game where you can actually make your own character in the game or fight Mighty Mouse himself as a villain."

"Awesome!" Scrappy and Patch smiled to each other as that sounded amazing.

"Wanna try it out?" The vendor asked.

"Can it have 2 players at a time?" Scrappy asked hopefully.

"Sure." The vendor said.

"Scrappy, why don't you play it first?" Patch suggested.

"You sure, Patch?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"And remember, it's just a game so even if you choose to be the villain, it's not like you'll be hurting the real one or really destroying Mouseville." The vendor told them.

"Right, right, anyways, let's play!" Scrappy beamed as he came to the game.

The vendor gave him a helmet with gloves to show him the virtual world of the video game.

"Wait, don't I need tokens?" Scrappy asked.

"Oh, right." The vendor said before giving him four tokens.

"Thanks." Scrappy said as he put a token in to play the game.

The Mighty Mouse theme song played in the game on the title screen so that Scrappy could play. Scrappy soon tapped start and it soon showed a character creator screen. Patch smiled as he felt happy for Scrappy.

"This is so cool!" Scrappy beamed as he created his own character. He decided to go with someone big and strong.

Patch felt so happy and excited for Scrappy.

"I'll take that, and that, and that, and that..." Scrappy smiled in excitement. "Ooh, and that."

Once he was finished, his character now looked like he was bigger and stronger and more powerful than his adoptive dad. Next was his choice of powers.

"Let's see... Laser vision... Super strength... Yadda yadda..." Scrappy looked at the selection of powers for his character avatar. He went with powers similar to his adoptive father's, only making them ten times stronger and decided that his super breath should be vortex breath with freeze breath.

"Is there a limit on powers in the game?" Patch asked the vendor.

"Nope." The vender shook his head.

"Wow." Patch said.

After the choice of powers, was next was the choice of weakness.

"Aw, come on, do I have to pick a weakness?" Scrappy complained. "I wanna be the best hero in all of Mouseville!"

"If you don't want a weakness, you can skip that part," The vendor said. "And you don't have to choose to be the hero in the game, you can first be the villain if you want."

"All right!" Scrappy said as he skipped the weakness part. He was soon shown two different screens one was facing against Mighty Mouse and the other was fighting along side Mighty Mouse.

Now, being the adoptive son of the town hero, Scrappy was going to choose to fight alongside him, but then, a second thought came to his mind. Three mice were coming along to check out the arcade as Scrappy played. Scrappy soon tapped on the screen of fighting Mighty Mouse.

"Who are you guys?" Patch asked the three mice who came in.

"We're the MiceFits," The first mouse replied. "I'm Moe, this is Bum, and that's Frum."

"Nice to meet ya." Patch said.

"You with Scrappy?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, 'cuz he's our pal." Frum laughed, sounding like a big fat idiot.

"Uh, he's actually playing the new Mighty Mouse game." Patch said.

"New Mighty Mouse game, eh?" Moe smirked. "Ya hear that, fellas?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait your turns." The vendor said.

"This is the best!" Scrappy beamed. "I'm the coolest hero in all of Mouseville!"

We are soon shown in the video game as the theme song played as a familiar black mouse was flying in it.

"Here he comes to save the day~" Scrappy sang along to the Mighty Mouse theme song.

The Mighty Mouse NPC was soon tackled by him. Scrappy laughed as he fought against the virtual Mighty Mouse.

"A success." The vendor chuckled as Scrappy enjoyed the game so far.

And where unknown to any of them, what was going right there would actually happen to the actual Mighty Mouse. The vendor seemed to know, but he did his best to hide it. Patch had a strange feeling, but shrugged it off as he continued to watch Scrappy.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Mike..._**

There was stomping heard outside with screams.

"Jerry, I gotta go now," Mike told his guest. "You keep working on those crunches, okay?"

"I'll try." Jerry gasped as so much exercise got to him.

"I'll keep him company." Muscles said.

"Thanks, Muscles, be back soon." Mike smiled before he dashed away and became Mighty Mouse before flying to see what was troubling Mouseville.

And what he saw was the mouse he and Muscles had dealt with at the bank, only with a super suit this time. "I'm baaaaack!" He then smirked.

"You again?!" Mighty Mouse glared.

"Yep, and where I'm more powerful than ever, so what do you say?" The big strong super villain mouse smirked as was Scrappy as he thought he was just playing a game. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, you are so on!" Mighty Mouse glared before flying up toward him with a fist ready to pound him with.

Scrappy and the super villain mouse grabbed his fist with a smirk before starting to spin him into a tornado at super speed.

"Never thought you'd go on the dark side, Scrappy." Patch teased.

"Ah, relax, I'm not hurting anyone," Scrappy replied, though not knowing that he actually was, and that someone was his adoptive father who he idolized even before his adoption. "Anyway, time for this Mighty Mouse to have a hard crash on the moon."

"Well, it'd be something to see Mighty Mouse lose a match." Patch shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Outside..._**

" **MIGHTY MOUSE IS LOSING THIS MATCH!** " A citizen cried out in both shock and dismay.

"Now for you to have a crash course on the moon!" The super villain mouse smirked as he threw the superhero mouse at the moon.

Mighty Mouse screamed as he actually flew to the moon.

"Fly me to the moon~" The villain sang to mock to superhero.

Mighty Mouse soon crashed into the moon, causing it to crack and break.

 _'Now let's see what else this kid has in store.'_ The super villain mouse thought to himself.

* * *

"Whoa, you broke the moon." Patch said to Scrappy.

"Good thing it's not the real moon, now to take the fight in space." Scrappy said.

"Awesome." Patch chuckled.

Scrappy then flew himself to the moon to continue the fight with Mighty Mouse. The citizens of Mouseville were worried about their hero and wondered what was going on between him and the villain.

"So, what's your character's name?" Patch asked the former orphan.

"Mondo Mega Mouse." Scrappy replied.

"Ooh, sounds powerful," Patch smiled. "Good thing I'm not fighting him."

"You can say that again." Scrappy chuckled.

* * *

"You'll never beat me, Mighty Mouse!" The new villain glared. "I am Mondo Mega Mouse, and you will be destroyed!"

"We'll see about that." Mighty Mouse glared as he got up and tried to knock the wind out of him as he punched him in the gut.

"Is that the best you gout?" Mondo Mega Mouse laughed. "I have no weaknesses!"

Mighty Mouse gasped as he didn't know that, but tried to uppercut him. Mondo Mega Mouse smirked as he grabbed Mighty Mouse's fist and then flew up in the atmosphere with him before dropping him to have a hard and painful landing on the craters.

"Now to use my speed." Mono Mega Mouse and Scrappy smirked.

"You are unreal!" Mighty Mouse weakly glared.

Mono Mega Mouse soon flew at super speed and pulled Mighty Mouse by his cape. Mighty Mouse gagged slightly as that choked him. Mondo Mega Mouse grinned and dragged Mighty Mouse behind him, and where as he was dragging him it was looking like he was plowing the moon.

* * *

"Take that, Mighty Mouse!" Scrappy laughed as he enjoyed the game. "Man, this is so cool!"

"I thought you might like it." The vendor hid a small smirk.

"Say, you're kinda big for a vendor." Patch said to the video game arcade vendor.

"Well, I'm an adult." The vendor chuckled innocently.

"True." Patch nodded.

"Cool, I can even make my fists bigger like in a cartoon." Scrappy smiled.

"Oh, do it!" Patch beamed. "I love that trick!"

* * *

Mighty Mouse rubbed his head before gasping as Mondo Mega Mouse made his fists grow into a larger size. After the supervillain mouse blew into them from his thumbs like balloons.

"Aw, curds..." Mighty Mouse muttered.

Mondo Mega Mouse then slammed his fists into Mighty Mouse like two cymbals crashing into each other, and where that left him flat as a pancake before being grabbed by one of the giant hands. Mighty Mouse looked in pain and dizzy before he shook his head and panicked as he looked like he couldn't win against this guy.

"Hmm... I think you'll look better as a ball." Mondo Mega Mouse and Scrappy smirked as the supervillain mouse started to mold the superhero into a ball.

"No, please, don't!" Mighty Mouse begged.

"Too late," Mondo Mega Mouse smirked as he did that anyway. "Let's play some basketball."

* * *

Scrappy began to treat his adoptive father in the game like a basketball.

"What're you doing now?" Patch asked Scrappy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Scrappy smirked as he soon spun Mighty Mouse on the tip of his character's finger of his right hand. "I'm about to score three points!"

Scrappy laughed with the villain he created and slid Mighty Mouse all around his arms like a professional basketball player like in the Harlem Globetrotters. He soon shot Mighty Mouse like a basketball at Saturn. Mighty Mouse screamed as he was flying through space and swished through Saturn's rings like through a basketball hoop.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, three points!" Mondo Mega Mouse and Scrappy cheered.

Mighty Mouse screamed, but no one would hear him, it was like they always said. In space, no one can hear you scream.

"Hmm... Now, what to do?" Mondo Mega Mouse and Scrappy smirked.

The game soon stopped for right now as it demanded another token to continue the game.

"Dang it." Scrappy frowned.

"Don't you have more tokens?" Patch asked.

Scrappy reached into his pocket to check for more tokens while the vendor smirked from behind his stand. Scrappy soon found some more tokens in his pocket. Mighty Mouse sweated and shivered nervously as Mondo Mega Mouse seemed to be paused until the next token was put into the game, and where Scrappy had put in all of his tokens. The vendor seemed to grin at that. Mighty Mouse yelled out as Mondo Mega Mouse came back to life and started to rearrange him like he was a balloon animal, and now the strong superhero mouse now looked like a poodle.

"You turned him into a poodle." Patch laughed with Scrappy.

"This is the most awesome day of my life!" Scrappy laughed back.

* * *

"This is the most awesome day of my life!" Mondo Mega Mouse laughed.

"Please, stop this!" Mighty Mouse begged.

"Now to finish the job." Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

"No more!" Mighty Mouse begged. "I'll give you whatever you want, just please stop this!"

* * *

"This Mighty Mouse is such a wimp." Scrappy smirked as he grabbed Mighty Mouse to end the game.

"You did do a number on 'em." Moe smirked.

"Oh, hey, guys," Scrappy waved to his friends. "I'm almost done, Mighty Mouse is dead meat once I finish this game."

"Do a wrestling move!" Patch smiled.

"Hmm... You mean like a piledriver?" Scrappy asked.

"No, no, like something that could send him flying down back to Earth." Patch said.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Scrappy paused to think of what to do next for Mighty Mouse.

"Why not just spin him into a tornado before punching him, sending him plummeting into Earth?" Moe suggested.

"Hmm... That just might do it." Scrappy smirked.

"Yeah, and pound him!" Frum added dumbly.

"Idiot." Bum muttered and rolled his eyes about Frum's stupidity.

Scrappy soon decided to do what Moe suggested.

* * *

Mighty Mouse yelled out as he was having the worst torture of his life, this was beyond worse than any other villain he had faced before. He was now being spun around into a tornado was now looking like a tornado. Mighty Mouse looked as though he could be sick to his stomach.

"Say bye-bye, Mighty Mouse." Mondo Mega Mouse grinned before punching the superhero into the Earth, and where the superhero mouse was now plummeting to the earth at rocket speed and in it said that Scrappy won.


	5. Chapter 5

"I won!" Scrappy beamed.

"You most certainly did." The vendor grinned.

The arcade soon shook after Scrappy had won.

Scrappy smiled as he took off the helmet and gloves. "I beat Mighty Mouse!"

"Yes, yes, you did." The vendor smirked until he laughed so much that his laughter started to sound like a familiar villain cow.

"That laugh... It sounds familiar..." Scrappy said to Patch.

The vendor soon revealed his true self to Scrappy and Patch.

"It's The Cow!" Scrappy yelped.

The mouse kids soon ran for their lives.

"Finally, Mighty Mouse is defeated!" The Cow laughed. "And it's all thanks to you, Scrappy!"

"What're you talking about?" Scrappy replied. "All I did was play a video game!"

"Or so you thought." The Cow smirked before removing the cover of the game to show that it was actually a machine that controlled the new villain.

"What?!" Scrappy yelped.

"You tricked him!" Patch glared at The Cow.

"You better believe it." The Cow smirked.

"Why you..." Patch glared as he then lunged out to tackle The Cow.

The Cow simply stepped aside. Patch then crashed against the counter with a glare toward the bovine.

"You fiend!" Scrappy glared. "You made me hurt Mighty Mouse!"

"Oh, trust me, I wish to take credit for this, but it was actually the new guy's idea." The Cow smirked.

"What?!" Patch and Scrappy asked.

"Yep, and Scrappy, you named him." The Cow smirked.

"What have I done?" Scrappy felt devastated with himself. "I'm a terrible kid..."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Scrappy," The Cow smirked. "You kids are so gullible when it comes to video games. Now Mighty Mouse has an unbeatable new villain with no weaknesses and not even he can stop him."

Scrappy and Patch soon rushed outside to find Mighty Mouse.

* * *

The citizens of Mouseville were crowded in alarm and dismay. Scrappy and Patch excused themselves through various citizens and soon came to find Mighty Mouse in a worse pain than he could ever imagine. Muscles and Patch did the same as they arrived. Mighty Mouse looked quite miserable and in pain.

"Oh, my gosh..." Muscles winced. "What happened to you?"

"A new villain named Mondo Mega Mouse happened." Mighty Mouse cringed.

Scrappy and Patch looked to each other nervously.

"You might need to go to the hospital." Muscles said to Mighty Mouse.

Without a second to spare, an ambulance arrived. Two nurse mice rushed outside and helped Mighty Mouse into the ambulance to take him to the hospital.

* * *

While he was taken to the hospital, Mondo Mega Mouse landed in the arcade.

"You did a great job on your part," Mondo Mega Mouse smirked at The Cow. "Now I can take over the world!"

"Right," The Cow nodded. "A deal's a deal, I knew the kids would be stupid to fall for the whole new video game in the arcade."

"Yep, and now I don't need you anymore." Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

"Excuse me...?" The Cow asked.

"You didn't really think that you would get anything out of this, did you?" Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

"You said we would make a deal!" The Cow glared at Mondo Mega Mouse.

"I used you!" Mondo Mega Mouse smirked. "Now I can turn the entire world into my own!"

"You... You betrayed me..." The Cow stuttered.

"We made a business deal," Mondo Mega Mouse mocked him. "It's just business."

The Cow now realized that being evil was a bad thing.

"Well, so long, Milkshakes," Mondo Mega Mouse mocked the bovine villain before leaving him all alone. "I'm off to take over the world."

The Cow just couldn't believe he was tricked himself in a double cross from his own genius, and where he was now starting to regret being evil.

* * *

 ** _In the hospital..._**

"Ugh..." Mighty Mouse groaned as he woke up. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're in the hospital," The doctor told him. "I'm surprised to see someone like you in here."

"How'd I get here?" Mighty Mouse grunted.

"The nurses said you were knocked out downtown." The doctor replied.

"I remember I got beat by Mondo Mega Mouse." Mighty Mouse groaned.

"Yes, you're severally injured," The doctor frowned. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mighty Mouse, it looks like you have many broken bones."

"Whoa." Mighty Mouse said.

"I know, I'm rather surprised myself, Mr. Mighty Mouse." The doctor replied.

"Was anyone hurt in my crash landing?" Mighty Mouse asked out of concern.

"Hmm... I haven't heard any reports of others injured other than yourself..." The doctor replied as he checked his clipboard. "A lot of sources say you just fell from the sky and crash landed almost like a comet."

"With how I crash landed, I guess that would be natural." Mighty Mouse said.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands here, I should do my best to take care of you, Mr. Mighty Mouse," The doctor replied before smiling sheepishly before taking out a lunchbox. "By the way, when you can, can you autograph this lunchbox for my niece and nephew? They're such big fans."

"Sure." Mighty Mouse smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," The doctor beamed in excitement. He soon walked out to see that Mighty Mouse had some visitors. "Mr. Mighty Mouse, you have some visitors."

"Please send them in." Mighty Mouse replied.

* * *

The visitors were Pearl, Scrappy, Muscles, Jerry, and Patch.

"Hey, buddy." Jerry smiled.

"Are you okay?" Pearl cooed to her beloved.

"Is anything broken?" Scrappy asked.

"He said some bones have been broken." Mighty Mouse nodded to his foster son.

This caused the group to gasp.

"This is all my fault." Scrappy moped.

"Oh, Scrappy, it couldn't have been your fault." Jerry coaxed.

Scrappy began to tell them how this was his fault. The others were shocked about what Scrappy just told him.

"It wasn't all his fault though!" Patch defended his new friend. "The Cow tricked him!"

"That, we believe." Pearl said.

"I just had to play that stupid game," Scrappy sounded like he was going to cry. "I just beat up my own new dad, he'll probably disown me and send me back to the orphanage!"

"Not a chance." Mighty Mouse said.

"Y-You won't?" Scrappy sniffled through his tears.

"Of course not." Mighty Mouse said.

Scrappy wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mighty Mouse, I didn't mean to hurt you with my character, we thought it was just a game, and I wanted to see what it would be like to be the bad guy for a change, I would never want to hurt you in real life!"

They were soon surprised when they saw The Cow come in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why, you?!" Mighty Mouse glared as he tried to sit up only to wince in pain.

"Stay down..." Pearl soothed. "You're still in quite critical condition... Anyway, Cow, what do you want?!"

"I'm here to apologize." The Cow said.

"Apologize?!" The others asked in shock.

"Yeah, right..." Scrappy scoffed. "Why don't you leave so Mighty Mouse can heal before he kicks your udder into another dimension or something wicked cool like that?"

"Wait... Cow, what do you mean you want to apologize?" Mighty Mouse asked.

"Well, you know, apologize..." The Cow replied. "Say sorry to you for those years of pain and suffering."

"But why now?" Pearl asked.

"Mondo Mega Mouse only used me..." The Cow sighed. "And that made me realize that being evil isn't great at all."

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I can still trust you or not..." Mighty Mouse replied. "This is so sudden."

"I promise that I will never do anything evil ever again." The Cow said.

"Mighty Mouse, I know it sounds wrong, but I trust him." Pearl said after she took a long look in The Cow's eyes.

"I trust him too." Mighty Mouse said.

"I ain't too sure about this, but if you trust him, MM, I do too." Muscles decided.

"Same here." Jerry said.

"Thanks, guys, this'll be a new transition for us all, but let's just hope for the best." Mighty Mouse nodded.

"We'll need to think up a weakness for Mondo Mega Mouse and then use the machine to transfer it into his body." The Cow said.

"But I didn't give him a weakness." Scrappy reminded the bovine supervillain.

"That's true, but we can give him a weakness without him knowing." The Cow whispered to him.

"Oh?" Scrappy asked.

"Trust me," The Cow whispered. "He may be a genius, but the whole video game was my idea, so I'm sure I can help you."

"Why are we whispering?" Scrappy whispered back before remembering the powers he chose. "Oh, right, super-hearing."

"Yes, you can never be too careful against superpowered villains, Scrappy." Patch nodded to him.

"But we'll need to distract him." The Cow whispered.

"But how?" Jerry asked quietly. "All I know is making a cat chase me and falling for his own tricks."

"I know, how about Limbergurite?" Scrappy added.

Mighty Mouse shuddered about that.

"Sorry, sir, but not on you, but on Mondo Mega Mouse." Scrappy explained.

"Ohh." Mighty Mouse smiled.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Scrappy smiled back.

"But for your safety, you'll need to stay here." Muscles told Mighty Mouse.

"I can't really go anywhere for a while anyway," Mighty Mouse told them. "It's like you all will have to save the day without me."

"Muscles, you'll have to distract Mr. Big Bad and Muscle Brain." The Cow said.

"M-Me?" Muscles asked. "Ya sure?"

"Please, Muscles, it might be for the best," Mighty Mouse told him. "Besides I taught you everything I know from the gym."

"That's true." Muscles nodded.

"Help me, Muscles Mouse," Mighty Mouse told him in confidence. "You're my only hope."

"Did you rip that off from Star Wars?" Muscles asked.

"I thought you were on my side." Mighty Mouse smirked.

"So, while Muscles is distracting you-know-who, what will the rest of us be doing?" Patch asked.

"You must find a way to win without me," Mighty Mouse replied. "Do whatever you can do."

"But what if we can't do it without you?" Pearl had tears in her eyes. "You always save the day, without you, it's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you believe." Mighty Mouse soothed her.

"Pearl, you keep Mighty Mouse busy." The Cow said.

"I can't leave him anyway," Pearl sniffled. "I can't stand to see him in such a condition."

"Scrappy, you know what to do in the 'game'." The Cow said.

"Do you think I can do it?" Scrappy asked.

"That's the thing with your generation," The Cow smiled. "You know everything about video games that sometimes we adults don't know."

"So that's a yes." Patch said.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." Scrappy gave in.

"Let's get going then." The Cow said.

Pearl stayed behind while everyone else left the hospital.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Mondo Mega Mouse..._**

The villain smiled evilly as within moments, he was going to make Mousville all his and no one would be able to stop him.

"Now, where to have my throne?" Mega Mondo Mouse smirked.

The rest of Mighty Mouse's villains soon gathered together to see if they could rule the world with Mondo Mega Mouse, only for them to be blown away by him, literally.

"Stay out of my way," Mondo Mega Mouse told the other villains, deeming them not worthy enough to assist him in taking over Mouseville. "None of you are worthy."

"Surely you-" One of the villains began.

"Nope, now bye-bye, go play somewhere else before I blow you all out of Mouseville." Mondo Mega Mouse mocked them all.

The villains soon looked to each other and left Mondo Mega Mouse alone.

"That's what I thought." Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

* * *

Soon he was all alone, but this didn't seem to bother him, it seemed to please him.

"Now, back to where my throne should be." Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

There were going to be some changes in Mouseville, but of course, not all would be good. Mondo Mega Mouse soon found the perfect spot for his throne. He pushed it in the right spot and was soon going to declare himself as President of Mouseville. Only to be interrupted by a sudden gust of wind.

"Who's there now?" Mondo Mega Mouse complained. "I'm trying to rule the world here!"

"You'll have to get past me first." Muscles said in his hero disguise.

"You, eh?" Mondo Mega Mouse sneered. "Who do you think you are, Mighty Mouse Jr?"

"No, I'm Muscle Mouse." Muscle Mouse glared.

"Is that right?" Mondo Mega Mouse crossed his arms.

"Yes, that's right, and I challenge you for the safety and freedom for Mouseville!" Muscle glared back.

"Hmm... Very well," Mondo Mega Mouse smirked. "I accept."

"Care to make this interesting?" Muscle asked.

"How do ya mean, eh?" Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

"Whoever wins has to banish the loser from the earth." Muscle smirked back.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Mondo Mega Mouse smirked back. "Ready to lose?"

"Ladies first." Muscle mocked.

"Oh, you are so dead." Mondo Mega Mouse glared as he charged at Muscle Mouse.

Muscle glared as he soon got ready to fight back without any trace of fear in his body.

* * *

While Muscle was distracting Mondo Mega Mouse with the fight, Scrappy went to the game. Scrappy's rather con artist friends were shown there of course.

"Hey, guys." Scrappy waved to them.

"We've got your back, Scraps." Moe said.

"Yeah?" Scrappy smiled to his friends.

"You know it." The con artist friends smiled back.

"Thanks, guys," Scrappy smiled sincerely to them. "You guys are real pals!" He soon got to the game and turned it on.

Moe, Bum, and Frum stood on the sides of Scrappy as he started up the game and got ready to play, and where he got to the weakness part of the game.

"Okay, I'm gonna give my guy a weakness this time." Scrappy said.

"But what?" Moe asked him.

"Easy." Scrappy said before he tapped on the image of Limburgerite.

The others shuddered about that.

"There we go," Scrappy said. "No mistakes this time, especially for good old Mighty Mouse."

"Luckily he's far from you-know-who." Moe said.

"Duh, this is great!" Bum smiled. "Right...?"

"Yes, Bum, it's good." Frum muttered.

"Let's go watch the fun." Moe said.

"Almost done, guys," Scrappy replied. "I'll be right with ya."

"Well, make it quick, I can't wait to see the tail kickin'." Moe smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile, back with the fight..._**

"Had enough?" Muscles asked Mondo Mega Mouse as he hid his fear and weakness around the supervillain rodent.

"Not even close." Mondo Mega Mouse smirked.

"This is just a warm-up," Muscles smirked back. "The real danger lies ahead."

"Oh, really?" Mondo Mega Mouse smirked. "And what would that be?"

"Just wait and see," Muscle Mouse mocked Mondo Mega Mouse before he soon saw Patch gave him the signal. Muscle Mouse nodded back before smirking toward Mondo Mega Mouse. "Your worst nightmare has just begun."

"Pray tell me what?" Mondo Mega Mouse snorted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Muscle Mouse smirked as he soon dashed off purposely.

"Get back here, you coward!" Mondo Mega Mouse glared as he chased after him.

Muscle Mouse soon dug in the ground where an X was. Mondo Mega Mouse looked for Muscle Mouse everywhere and soon zipped down from the sky to charge against him. Muscle Mouse soon came from out of the ground with something that was glowing green. Mondo Mega Mouse soon landed on the ground, making the earth shake and he stomped toward Muscle Mouse to finish him off. Muscle Mouse soon showed the Limbergurite he had in his hands.

"What... What is that...?" Mondo Mega Mouse asked.

"This...? Uh... It's... It's Limberguite." Muscle Mouse replied nonchalantly.

Mondo Mega Mouse started to get weak as he held his head. Muscle Mouse smirked to that.

"This is impossible!" Mondo Mega Mouse groaned. "I have no weaknesses!"

"You didn't have any weaknesses." Muscle Mouse smirked.

"Come again?" Mondo Mega Mouse asked out of annoyance and dismay.

"You have a weakness now." Muscle Mouse smirked.

"What is this, some kind of trick?!" Mondo Mega Mouse glared while looking weary.

"It was a plan." Muscle Mouse smirked.

"Plan?" Mondo Mega Mouse glared. "What plan?!"

"For your defeat so Mouseville can live in peace with Mighty Mouse again." Muscle Mouse taunted.

Mondo Mega Mouse simply glared at him. Muscle Mouse just smirked. Mondo Mega Mouse tried to do something, but the weakness prevented him from doing any more destruction for Mouseville.

"Time for your send-off." Muscle Mouse smirked.

"Send-off...?" Mondo Mega Mouse asked as he sounded like he was going to pass out from weakness.

"Yep with just a little kick." Muscle Mouse smirked as he looked like he was going to kick Mondo Mega Mouse like a football.

Mondo Mega Mouse screamed out in defeat.

"Ooh, that was a cool vibration effect." Scrappy chuckled to his villain's demise.

"You bet it was." Moe smirked.

"Mondo Mega Mouse went boom!" Bum laughed stupidly.

"He gives me a headache, but that was enjoyable, Scrappy." Frum chuckled.

Mondo Mega Mouse yelled out as he kept flying through the air since Muscle Mouse had weakened him, and he was sent into a black hole.

"Ah, the classic black hole," Muscle Mouse smirked from afar. "One way in, but no way out."

"We won't be seeing him again." Patch added.

This was a good day for everyone.

* * *

Soon enough, Mighty Mouse was healed and he was allowed out of the hospital which relieved everyone, especially the citizens of Mouseville, and where Muscles was soon moving into his new home.

"I hope this will be a good home for you, Muscles." Pearl smiled as she held her baby bump.

"I'm sure it will be," Muscles smiled back. "Thanks, Pearl."

"And I hope you don't mind, but my sister is going to be helping." Pearl said.

"I wanna meet this girl," Muscles replied. "Where is this Melanie anyway?"

They soon heard someone knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be her," Pearl said as she soon opened the door. "Come on in, Melanie~"

A young mouse woman with straight scarlet hair tied in a green headband soon came in, she wore a purple blouse with a green skirt, white socks, and black shoes, and she seemed to have a purple bow in her tail. "Oh, you must be Muscles..." she then greeted the strong cousin of Jerry.

"Y-Yeah, th-that's me." Muscles blushed.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you," Melanie smiled to Muscles. "Oh, let me help you move in, though I'm sure you wouldn't mind the heavy lifting~"

"Nope, I sure don't." Muscles smiled back.

Melanie giggled to him. Muscles smiled and blushed from her giggling as it was adorable to him. The two of them worked together to move him in. Pearl decided to let the two alone together, she had to stay off her feet as much as possible anyway since she was so close to having her and Mike's twins.

* * *

While they were moving him in, Muscles began to show Melanie his strength and muscles as he couldn't think of anything to talk about.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Melanie asked.

"I... Well... Um... I... I kinda feel tongue tied..." Muscles said nervously.

"I understand." Melanie said.

"My head is spinning too..." Muscles said nervously.

"That's infatuation," Melanie giggled. "I guess you like me... You really like me."

"Uh-huh." Muscles nodded.

Melanie blushed to that and even twirled her tail shyly. Muscles blushed back to her and it looked like they were really in love with each other. It soon looked like they were about to kiss each other. They soon heard Pearl's scream.

"Pearl, calm down, all I said was 'Let's get this party started'." Mike smiled nervously to his wife.

"Mike, it wasn't that; I think my water just broke." Pearl told her husband.

"What, now?!" Mike's eyes widened. "Why are you doing this now?!"

"Tell that to the babies!" Pearl gasped from a slight contraction.

"Oh, man, let's get you to the hospital!" Mike yelped as he soon took Pearl and zipped her over to the hospital since Pearl was in labor.

"What's going on?" Muscles asked before getting dizzy from Mike's super-speed.

"The babies are coming!" Mike yelled out. " **THE BABIES ARE COMING!** "

"What?! Already?!" Muscles yelped. "But aren't they supposed to come in two weeks?"

"Well, excuse me if they're impatient!" Mike replied. "These are my kids after all!"

"We'll meet you and Pearl at the Hospital." Melanie said.

"Fine by me!" Mike replied.

"Congratulations, and see ya later, Pearl!" Melanie called out.

"Thanks, Mel!" Pearl called back as she concentrated on her breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Pearl was soon taken to the hospital.

"Okay, ma'am, are you comfortable?" A nurse asked Pearl.

"Yes, for right now..." Pearl sighed. "I just can't believe this is really it." She soon felt a strong kick. This made the future mother yelp.

"Oh, my, it seems like they really wanna come out of there." The nurse tried to giggle.

"It felt like one of them kicked so hard it felt like a wrecking ball." Pearl winced.

"Hmm... That's interesting..." The nurse replied.

"Good day, ma'am, how are we doing?" The doctor smiled as he came in.

Pearl responded with a loud scream of pain and agony.

"I get that a lot..." The doctor pushed his glasses back. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Please!" Pearl begged.

Soon enough, the surgery began and Pearl breathed shallowly and wheezily as she squeezed Mike's hand while the doctor told her to push. After a while, two baby cries came out. Pearl and Mike smiled with tears in their eyes as they had a new baby boy and baby girl. Soon enough, Pearl came out in a wheelchair with the babies in blankets in her arms.

"Scrappy, meet your new baby... _**BROTHER AND SISTER**_..." Mike told the former orphaned mouse, seeming to go in slow-motion with the dramatic moment of Scrappy now becoming a big brother.

The babies were soon shown to Scrappy. Scrappy's eyes widened as time seemed to stand still for him. The baby boy seemed to have a tuft of blonde hair like Pearl while the baby girl had black hair like Mike.

"They're... Wow." Scrappy smiled.

"Meet your new little brother and sister," Mike smiled back to him. "Maxwell and Millicent, but Max and Millie for short."

"So, which one of them has your powers?" Scrappy whispered to his adoptive father.

"We haven't tested it yet, they're sleeping, but it has to be Max, right?" Mike whispered back.

"Or Millie." Pearl added.

"Ah, come on, Pearl, she's just my dainty little girl," Mike chuckled as he patted his daughter on the head. "She'll have her big brother and Daddy to watch over her."

Millie soon seemed to grasp Mike's finger and lifted him up in the air with a giggle like Baby Hercules did with Zeus.

"Or maybe she will." Mike smiled.

"I'm suddenly scared to ever let down my little sister." Scrappy commented.

"Yep," Mike chuckled. "Sure looks like it."

Scrappy soon came to the baby twins and tilted his head. "What if they don't like me?"

Millie and Max soon looked at their big brother and tilted their heads back at him. Scrappy looked around and then blinked to his baby siblings. Millie and Max stared back at Scrappy until they blinked back to him.

"Looks like they might already like you." Pearl smiled.

"So, when can I play with them?" Scrappy asked his adoptive parents.

"You'll have to wait, Scrappy, but the time will come before you know it," Mike smiled. "We just know you'll be a wonderful big brother, but we'll need your help."

"I'll try..." Scrappy smiled back sheepishly. "I've always wanted brothers and sisters."

"And now you do." Pearl smiled back.

Scrappy smiled to Max and Millie. "Can I hold 'em?" he then asked.

Mike told Scrappy to be very careful as he soon held his little brother and sister for the first time.

"Hey, guys, the name's Scrappy," Scrappy smiled down to his baby siblings. "I'm your big brother, if anyone bullies you, come and tell me, 'cuz then they'll have to deal with me, and I'm not gonna let anyone ever mess with you guys."

Millie and Max felt safe with Scrappy. Scrappy smiled to them while Mike and Pearl smiled happily to this with proud tears of joy in their eyes.

* * *

Jerry, Patch, Muscles, and Melanie soon arrived.

"How is she, Doc?" Melanie asked about her sister.

"It's okay," The doctor smiled. "Ms. Pureheart has given birth to happy and healthy baby twins, a boy and a girl."

"Thank goodness." Melanie sighed.

Eventually, it was time for everyone to see the babies from behind the glass.

"Ooh, which ones are they?" Melanie giggled. "Those ones? Those ones? Those ones?"

"I think I found them, Melanie." Jerry chuckled to the female mouse.

"Aw!" Melanie smiled as she saw the baby twins.

"Aw, they're adorable," Jerry smiled as well. "They look like me and Mariana when we were babies."

"They are pretty precious, cous." Muscles agreed.

"I wonder which one is like Mike?" Melanie wondered.

"I guess it can go either way, but one of them is bound to have special powers if you catch my meaning." Muscles hinted since they were in a public place.

"I'm sure one of them will." Patch said.

"It'll be a story to share," Melanie smiled. "Like when Pearl told Scrappy about how Mighty Mouse came to be."

"Yep." Pearl smiled back as she and Mike came in.

"Congratulations, you two." Melanie smiled back to Pearl and Mike as they came out of the maternity ward.

"We're happy to have them." Mike smiled back.

"Oh, how sweet~" Melanie cooed to the couple.

Muscles blushed from her smile as he stood beside her.

"And Jerry, you're looking stronger than before." Mike said to Muscles's cousin.

"Oh, thanks," Jerry smiled as he flexed his arms. "Muscles has been helping me up with some upper body strength."

"And we can tell the results have been good." Pearl said.

"Oh, thanks," Jerry smiled. "I can't wait to show Tom. I wonder if Robyn can let us have friendly wrestling matches?"

"Probably, but I'd give her a head's up first." Patch chuckled.

"I will." Jerry nodded.

* * *

Things were wrapping up nicely for this visit to Mouseville for everybody.

"This was a great experience," Patch smiled. "I got to meet Mighty Mouse, and it's almost Spring Break! Could this time get any better?"

"I see something white flying in." Scrappy said.

"Huh?" Patch asked before taking a look where Scrappy looked, and where he saw a familiar white Labrador. "Is that... Is that...?" Patch's eyes widened in shock and pleased surprise. "K-Krypto the Superdog?!"

"Um, is he going to land into the city?" Jerry asked.

"That's what it looks like!" Patch smiled. "Oh, boy, my idol next to Thunderbolt is really coming!"

"But since he's not mouse-sized, won't that be dangerous?" Jerry asked.

Patch shrugged as he was just excited to see Krypto coming into town.

"I think we might need to meet him outside of Mouseville." Muscles said.

"Aww..." Patch pouted. "I wanted to see him now..."

"Patch, he might crush the city." Jerry told the Dalmatian.

"Aw, okay..." Patch replied. "I guess you guys have a point."

* * *

The group soon went outside of Mouseville. The super dog soon came over and flew towards Patch once it was safe.

" **SUPER DOG!** " Patch beamed. "Somebody pinch me!"

Muscles simply pinched Patch with a smirk.

"YOW!" Patch yelped before glaring with a growl.

"What?" Muscles smirked. "You said..."

Patch rolled his eyes, but smiled to Krypto. "I can't believe you're actually here... What are you doing here though?" he then wondered about his superhero idol.

"Remember your visit at the Dog Star HQ?" Krypto asked Patch.

"Uh-huh!" Patch beamed in excitement with his tail wagging.

"Take it easy, Patch!" Jerry said.

"Sorry, Jerry." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you're going to be a member and the same goes for Mighty Mouse." Krypto said.

"Mighty Mouse is going to be a Dog Star?" Patch asked in slight surprise.

"Yep," Krypto nodded before being confused. "By the way, how did you get to the size of a mouse?"

"Oh, just a bit of magic," Patch replied. "Jerry invited me to come to Mouseville with him and his cousin Muscles."

"Ah, the second strongest mouse in the world I take it." Krypto said as he looked at Muscles.

"All thanks to Mighty Mouse himself," Muscles chuckled. "So, he's gonna be a Dog Star, huh? That sounds like quite the story."

"Yep." Krypto nodded.

"So, I get to be a Dog Star too?" Patch beamed. "Are you sure I'm worthy enough, Krypto?"

"You sure are especially after your visit." Krypto smiled.

Patch smiled back sheepishly to that. "Thanks, Krypto."

"I was sure you'd like to hear that news, that's why I came over as quickly as I could to find you." Krypto replied.

"So, you're the famous Dog of Steel?" Muscles smirked.

"That would be me." Krypto smiled. "I guess you're Muscles?"

"That's me," Muscles replied. "Jerry is my cousin."

"Uh-oh, I know that look in Muscles's eyes anywhere." Jerry smiled.

"Is this good or bad?" Krypto asked.

"Good for me in a way, and interesting for ya." Muscles smirked to the super dog.

"He wants to test your strength." Patch told his superhero idol.

"Ah, I see," Krypto smiled. "Sure thing, Muscles, we can do that."

"No holding back, Super Dog." Muscles told him.

"Don't worry," Krypto said. "I won't."

Muscles smirked to this.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Jerry announced like in a wrestling match since this was going to be fun for Muscles.

Muscles soon pounced on Krypto. Krypto yelped in slight surprise. Patch and Jerry were both excited to see this happening up close. Krypto began to fight back. Muscles grinned as he had a lot of fun that he got to tangle with Krypto.

Krypto wanted to be careful at times since Muscles was a mouse, but the brown mouse proved to be a bigger challenge than he expected. "You remind me of when I first met Mammoth Mutt." he then chuckled.

"And where she's a pink chihuahua." Patch said.

"A tiny pink rat?" Muscles asked.

"Oh, do not call her that..." Patch warned. "Mammoth Mutt really packs a punch for her small size... Kinda reminds me of my niece when she gets pushed enough."

"Wow." Muscles said.

Krypto and Muscles continued to have their little match while Patch was amazed to just see this up close until the match would be over.

* * *

And where after a while, Muscles and Krypto were evenly matched.

"Thanks, Krypto, I've wanted to do that for a while." Muscles panted before taking a drink of water.

"Glad I could help." Krypto weakly chuckled.

"That was amazing." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, it really was," Krypto smiled back. "Glad I could be of service for ya, Muscles."

"And I'm glad to have met ya." Muscles smiled back.

"I can't wait to tell Atticus all about this." Patch was so excited.

"And I can't wait to tell Robyn." Jerry smiled

Krypto smiled back to them.

"Well, I'm moving in here, so I guess you guys are gonna go home then?" Muscles asked.

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure Atticus is missing me." Patch said.

"I better get back to Tom and Robyn too." Jerry added.

"All right, you guys," Muscles nodded. "Keep in touch, and I'll see you guys around."

"Will do." Jerry and Patch promised Muscles.

Patch's spell soon started to wear off. The Dalmatian looked to himself as he began to grow in size. "Uh-oh, I'm becoming Alice in Wonderland when she ate those cookies now!"

"Let's get you back home then." Krypto offered to give Patch a way back home since he was getting back to his normal size.

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

Everyone soon waved as Jerry and Patch came back home. Krypto soon gave Patch a ride back home in style. Of course, Patch enjoyed the flight back home. Krypto smiled to Patch as they flew off together back to his home with Atticus and his family.

* * *

"Bet I can beat you there." Patch smirked to his superhero idol.

"Oh, you're on!" Krypto smirked back.

The two then zipped off together to fly back to the Fudo household. The two of them were fast, but Krypto being the oldest was faster. Patch panted as he couldn't match Krypto's speed.

"Don't worry!" Krypto smiled to Patch. "You'll get it someday! I just have more experience than you do!"

"You sure do." Patch panted.

* * *

Soon enough, Krypto made it to the Fudo household first with Patch coming in second. Emily opened the window and smiled as she waved to the two dogs.

"So, uh, your family knows you're a different dog..." Krypto replied. "I can't get used to that."

"You'll get used to it soon enough, Thunderbolt felt the same way." Patch smiled as they saw his big brother dog figure doing push-ups in the backyard.

Krypto came with Patch to see Thunderbolt.

"Oh, hey, Patch," Thunderbolt smiled to the young Dalmatian. "We really missed you over here."

"I miss you all too and I can see your keeping yourself in shape." Patch smiled back.

"Well, what can I say?" Thunderbolt smiled. "Oh, you've brought a friend with you."

"Thunderbolt, this is Krypto, or as he's better known as, Superdog." Patch introduced.

"Superdog, huh?" Thunderbolt asked. "So, um, did you come from that planet?"

"Yes, but my new home is on Earth like my master, Superman." Krypto smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you." Thunderbolt smiled back.

"So, this is the famous Thunderbolt from TV, huh?" Krypto smiled.

"Yeah, except that my show isn't on TV anymore." Thunderbolt frowned.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Krypto replied.

"Eh, it's okay," Thunderbolt said. "That's also why I came here to live with Patch and his family."

"And I also may or may not have given him powers." Patch smiled bashfully.

"Oh, you, little..." Krypto chuckled to Patch.

"I thought it'd be a good use..." Patch smiled. "After all, Atticus was the one who made me the strong dog I am today."

"Yep, and I go by Thunder Mutt when using my powers." Thunderbolt said.

"Thunder Mutt, what an interesting name," Krypto smiled in approval. "Kind of reminds me when I first met that other actor dog."

"Uh, other actor dog?" Thunderbolt asked. "Who was it, if I may ask?"

"I forget, but I remember he went by Thunder Mutt and tried to out show me, but I didn't mind him using his suit for good." Krypto said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I know who you mean now..." Thunderbolt replied. "He can be a bit of a drama queen... Though, I guess he could've been worse than Li'l Lightning."

"Yeah, he tried to get Thunderbolt out of the way so he would be the star of the show." Patch said.

"What ever happened to him anyway?" Krypto asked.

"We're not sure, but he's not in Hollywood anymore," Thunderbolt replied. "He just disappeared with that devil woman and her goons."

"I think he was sent to the pound." Patch said.

"Sounds about right," Thunderbolt replied. "And, unlike you and your brothers and sisters, he deserves it."

"I was never too crazy about that little dog," Krypto said before mumbling under his breath. "Not even Kevin's sister, and she's like two and a half," He soon heard a young boy's voice calling out for him with his super-hearing. "I gotta go." He then said.

"Aww..." Patch pouted.

"Sorry, but you should know, my work is never done," Kyrpto smiled. "Kevin needs me."

"All right, see you around, Krypto." Patch smiled.

"See you around." Krypto smiled back before flying off to the Whitney household.

"You won't believe who I got to meet." Patch smiled at Thunderbolt.

"Tell me more." Thunderbolt smiled back to Patch as they walked into the yard together to catch up.

Patch began to tell his older brother dog figure everything.

The End


End file.
